


Untitled (Coda)

by merle_p



Series: Melody!verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The week after the Ohio State Senate finally legalizes gay marriage in 2025, they drive down from Columbus to Lima for the weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Coda)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the first 15 episodes  
> _Glee_ belongs to FOX. Finn and Kurt belong to each other. At least in this story.

The week after the Ohio State Senate finally legalizes gay marriage in 2025, they drive down from Columbus to Lima for the weekend. Those two events have nothing to do with each other, and the new law is the last thing on Finn's mind when he pulls into Burt Hummel's driveway, slightly worn out by Kurt and Melody's respective choices of music.

"Did you hear?" Rachel asks cheerfully, when she drops by for coffee that afternoon. "My dads are so excited! They are going to get married first thing next week."

"Yes, we heard," Kurt replies, beaming at her in the affectionate way he never quite managed while they were still in school. "It was about time that the rest of the country caught up."

Finn just nods, not sure what they expect him to say – Kurt was always more political, if in a weirdly detached, depreciatory kind of way, as if he didn't understand why people would waste their time fighting wars when they could just as well go shopping instead. The enthusiasm he shows now is unusual, but Finn figures he's trying to be nice for Rachel's sake.

Soon enough, the conversation moves on to other topics, the Glee club at Melody's high school and the rumor that Santana cheated on her husband with the pool boy, who is said to be a junior at McKinley High (oh, how history repeats itself). But when Kurt gets up to re-fill the ravaged cake plate, Melody leans forward, the strands of her blue dyed hair brushing the table cloth, that fake-innocent, too smart look on her face that is 80 % Kurt, 10 % Quinn and 10% Mercedes.

"Does that mean you're finally going to propose to Mama?" she asks, and Finn chokes on his fork of oreo cake.

"Uhm, what?" he asks, dumbfounded, dimly aware that everyone is staring at him expectantly.

"Yeah, Hudson," Burt Hummel chips in, a hint of challenge in his voice. "When are you going to make an honest man out of my son?"

Finn blinks slowly. When he opens his eyes again, the others are still waiting.

"I – I don't think Kurt really cares about that," he says hesitantly. "He never even mentioned it."

"Well" Rachel says smugly, "apparently he did promise Mercedes that she could be his maid of honor if you'd ever manage to pull your head out of your ass and get down on one knee."

"He – what?" Finn asks. He has the dim feeling that he's missing something important here – or worse, that he's been missing something important for quite a while.

"Come on, Finn," his mother says indulgently, shaking her head. "He's been waiting for _years_."

"Uhm," Finn makes, blinking once more. "I think I'm gonna go talk to him."

"You do that, son," Burt nods gravely, and their eyes follow him when he pushes back his chair and stumbles towards the kitchen.

***

Kurt is busy arranging thick slices of carrot cake on a glass platter, frowning in concentration, and Finn takes the opportunity to just watch for a moment. He's wearing white linen pants and a green, frilly silk shirt that does amazing things to his eyes, and Finn has enough practice by now to be able to read his outfit as "understated to please his father, less scandalous and far more tasteful than anything Rachel might wear, but extravagant enough to honor the special occasion." Finn wonders why he didn't see this before.

Eventually Kurt looks up from his task and smiles at Finn, widely and happily.

"Hey," he says, sounding amused. "Did Melody tell you to propose to me?"

Finn raises his brow. "Apparently everyone knows that you have been waiting for me to ask you. How come I'm the only one who didn't know?"

Kurt smirks. "Because you can be kind of oblivious sometimes, no offense." And then, more seriously. "And because I didn't want you to think that you had to."

"And you are kind of stupid," Finn says, stepping forward to pull Kurt into his arms. Kurt squeaks, dropping the last slice of cake rather unceremoniously on the table, but then he melts into Finn's embrace. Finn presses his nose against Kurt's hair, inhaling the dear, familiar smell of expensive shampoo and too much lacquer.

"What do you say, mama," he murmurs, swaying gently, "want to get married?"

He feels rather than hears Kurt laugh against his neck. "Yes. Yes, I think I would like that."

And that? That is like a whole new epiphany, all over again.


End file.
